


Halloween sexy play Time

by Slashaddict96



Category: Carrie (2013), Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fondling, Halloween, Kinktober 2019, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Telekinesis, Vibrators, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Carrie and Sue do some sexual experimentation on Halloween





	Halloween sexy play Time

**Author's Note:**

> Carrie has a vampire kink Sue dressed as a sexy vampire for Halloween of course sexy times are gonna happen

_Halloween was almost over everyone had left the party and the house a mess a mess for Carrie and Sue to clean up even though they were way to tired and full of candy they still managed to clean up,_

_As Carrie took a break she watched as her girlfriend glistened from all the cleaning she looked so hot in her vampire costume she wanted to rip it off as soon as Sue put it on a black and red Victorian-era vampire dress which was too tight in the back area and caused Sue's cleavage to be extremely visible_

_It was chilly so her nipples perked through the cheap silk fabric Sue wasn't one to wear a bra around the house and the outfit wasn't complete without slutty black tall boots _

_Carrie got wet just by thinking about Sue biting hard on her neck flesh hard enough to draw blood too bad the fake teeth she wore wouldn't cause that much damage to the skin _

_Carrie couldn't take anymore she thought as she used her telekinesis power to drag Sue and toss her on the couch with her _

carrie what the fuck? Asked Sue

_Carrie didn't reply she just gently caressed her hand over Sue's breast fondling it feeling the nipple harden under the fabric she than pulled her breast out taking it into her mouth rubbing her tongue against the hard nub,_

_Sue closed her eyes in pure Bliss _

C-Carrie we gotta clean says Sue in arousal

_if Carrie wanted to play they were gonna play _

_Sue then began to rub herself against Carrie's bare leg Carrie felt wet dampness as Sue ground she wasn't wearing any panties which caused the dress to get damp _

_Carrie moaned with lustful eyes as Sue humped harder she than undid the laces of the dress letting her breasts free they bounced as she rode Carrie's leg nipples nice and pointy Carrie couldn't help herself she licked her lips and dove into them licking and suckling each breast,_

_Sue began to hike up her dress sliding off her boots she raised up against her girlfriend's face placing herself gently against her mouth letting her drippy wetness hit Carrie's tongue _

_Carrie took her tongue sliding it against the warm flesh devouring the taste of her love the softness the wetness the hardening of her clit She loved it all,_

_Sue was so close moaning as she rode harder_

ooh, Carrie, I love you so much baby moans Sue

_Sue then came a pure Blissful amazing orgasm her first actually it was perfect,_

_She stood up to take the dress of the rest of the way letting it drop on the floor kicking it aside she snugged back into Carrie's embrace kissing her her face and neck _

I want you to bite me says Carrie shyly 

Oh okay anything you want baby says Sue as she suckled her flesh biting it hard 

_Carrie was in full pleasure even though it was just her neck she was full-on aroused biting her lip to keep from moaning _

_She curled her toes feeling the sting of the biting it wasn't too painful but still hurt_

_Sue took another bite into her neck this time drawing blood she lapped it up and pressed soft kisses to the love bites _

hold on I'll be back don't move says Sue running to the bedroom

_Sue then came back with a bag in her hand Carrie looked at her in confusion until Sue pulled the item out of the bag it was a black vibrator sue picked it up when she bought her costume that week _

_Carrie felt herself blush she's never seen one of those devices in real life before _

_She let Sue take full control pulling down her plaid skirt and white panties throwing them in the floor spreading her legs wide open _

_She ran her thumb against the soft wet folds before pushing the device into her, of course, she was gentle as Carrie was a virgin the further she pressed in the more Carrie moaned She adored the sounds of the wetness against the toy along with the vibrations she than let it sit on Carrie's clit leaving her to gyrate up and down and grind down on it_

_Carrie loved the vibrations against her clit it's something new she never felt before it felt way different than feeling her own hand flick it _

_Soon enough Sue took out the device leaning down suckling Carrie's pussy flicking the folds over and _

_Carrie couldn't believe this was her first time_

**the end**


End file.
